Yuna Utaka
Background As a child yuna was Quiet well behave and hardly spoke and has brother Kage who was older and cared very much about his little sister although he was very ill. Growing up in a rich Royal Family who were often rumoured as ‘the cursed ones ‘. A lot of the children born through the utaka blood line, yuna was a very loved child thought of a ‘gift’ From the gods as she was the first female born in her bloodline to survive. Although she was left with some disabilities, rumours had got around that yuna wasn’t a fully blooded utaka and was adopted or her mother had a child with another unknown man and was raised with her ‘father’ and told her not to listen to them because it was false. after growing up yuna had fell very unwell as yuna father had always worried would happen due to the horrible past of the utaka line (passing down illness ect) , her legs became very week and fragile and her body wasn't developing as it should so she had to leave a week after training in amegakure’s academy whom the first friend she made was Hinako Tsukii who she admired a lot. yuna’s father had become very busy staying up late nights working on medical cures and has become distant from the rest of his family. after yuna’s mother had passed away yuna’s father feel in deep depression getting less and less sleep trying to find a cure to stop anyone he loved from dying again. As kage was the oldest there father has trusted him to take good care of yuna for the mean time. yuna had then enrolled to academy in konoha after long hours of training with her elder brother to strengthen her bones. She felt slightly out casted as everyone was very different compared to amegakure. The class was much more loud, unfocused and everyone looked at each other like they were predators. she kept her distance as she didn’t want anyone to know she was two years older than everyone else and was practically useless Yuna sat in the very back of the class next to ino and shikamaru behind Naruto sakura and sasuke. she only grew a bond with Naruto throughout being in that class. sakura enjoyed being around yuna for the fact at the time she knew herself was stronger than yuna physically and mentally which made it stand out to sasuke, sakura's potential. yuna would leave school early to train harder and harder to not become stronger than sakura but inspired by Naruto to be remember for something great. His will and strong belief that it could happen give her hope maybe she could become something than the quiet daughter in a ‘stuck up’ rich family. she was very fond of fairytails. Growing up with naruto and had become very close friends but she wanted to be known for something before she died because she still wasn't acknowledged by everyone else and felt the same giving herself in to the anbu not as a fighter but also with the hokage she became a vessel, a seal where all sacred jutsu's could be imprinted then burnt so they weren't separate (similar to muku from blood prison-naruto movie) and had to be protected individually, she began travelling with the village Konoha was aligned with (her new village) where she was acknowledged by new people and was praised for her courage because she was something any rouge ninja or bandits having for her to train very hard by the best of each village she travelled to she became much brighter but not to open as her job and life was to protect. Personality Yuna is actually a very caring person she would risk her life for nearly anyone being reckless and doesn't think before she does anything, she hates close contacts or standing beside anyone that is taller than her or younger than her and nearly the same height. Always uses honorific, but tends to keep her distant. Her mean glare can trick people into thinking that that she is a mean person when she is actually a very gentle person. She is very independent once she knows what she is doing. She is very smart but lacks information on life being hidden from the world. yuna doesn't know too much on love so she often questioned it but eventually she ended up falling for Sasuke (later on). since she lost most of her child hood to being a vessel she was quite childish personality wise when she was free from her duties (when kidnapped) and very gratefull for the smallest things. Appearance Yuna is a very simple girl, she had a burn mark over majority one side of her shoulder from an accident from childhood and very light freckles over her cheeks and shoulders. she has very pale skin and her hair is onxy that is very dark and she usualy has up in a pony tail, she has jaggered bangs and sometimes has her hair down. preshipuden she always had it up and in shippuden her curly hair looks nice down as her friend opinion. Her eyes are originally a honey golden colour, but majority the time when she is focusing her chakara to hide the jutsu imprinted onto her skin they are black. she is very short and that is something she hates about her self and is something one would notice first she is the same age as her friends naruto and others yet she is very much shorter, sometimes she wears heals on her boots to seem taller but it is something her friend adore about her. Body Type: Hour glass/ slender and short Skin tone: Pale White Bust size: flat is justice Eyes: Honey golden eyes with a dark rim framed by long dark lashes Hair: Naturally curly and since she never cuts it since her brother had its now below her knee, normally up in a ponytail with bangs and side ones just beneath the chin. Best Physical Trait: Shape, lips and hair. Worst Physical Trait: Height Abilities Yuna is hailed as a brilliant ninja. showing an undeniable prodigious talent and keen intellect to excel at all that she does very fast. yuna was recognised as very skilled prodigy after her intense training and adapting fast to strengths beyond her despite the fact she was practically useless before she turned 15 Kekkei Genkai NOT FINISHED Status NOT FINISHED First appearance need to update this XD----- Here first appearance was when she had to stay in konoha for a day as there was an alliance between her village (amegakure) and konoha. Kakashi who she had met by the gate had sasuke to lead her through the village since he was just about to head out for a mission of his own. sasuke exspected her behaviour to be much like every other girl so was rather rude towards her but she never replied or often daydreamed so she didnt know what he says when he had talked to her. she was very quiet and wasnt one to speak abit shy but stayed in her own bubble and avoided eye contact, sakura despised her because seeing yuna beside sasuke she didnt like and didnt know who she was thinking something other. yuna didnt pay no mind to her. she created a strong bond with the blonde one naruto later on when at the begining naruto exspected her to be a fangirl automatically placing her in the annoying sasuke fangirl section until later. sasuke and yuna eventually became a little bit closer to friends by letting there anger out on eachother and sparring although made up for it later. after her leaving the village they had never met again until shippuden when he went to kidnapp her and didnt know who she was till the day after. despite sakura being mean and outcasting yuna, yuna still remained loyal towards her and comfurted her in her time of need making sakura show abit of remorse and become mroe soft to yuna. shippuden need to update this XD----- Yuna had become a well respected ninja, training with some of the most greatest shinobi, due to her duties too protect the imprinted jutsu that would be needed for life and death situations yuna couldn't make friends with outside much the less fall in love, after growing up alone and not allowing to be with anyone any more she had abandoned her village and friends, running away, she was very torn for putting herself and both her friends in a place like this but she didn't want to be alone for the rest of her life not aloud to love or have a family of her own, great ninja of konoha (naruto) had been sent out to collect her as she was needed, after spliting of from his other teamates naruto found himself alone with his old friend. she had explained to naruto after changing why she had done it, naruto completely understood it and accepted to leave her and call it of, as the options weren't wide for her, she was only a child and choice wasn't much of an option for her, naruto had stayed the night. in the morning yuna had woke to find herself in the arms of Naruto, returning her back. despite everything he hoped to bring her back and make some arrangements but it hadn't worked out as he would have planned after retrieving yuna. she had returned to her normal duties and was completely restricted from outside world contact and would spend most of her time locked inside of her room and only out with a large amount of guards which was very rare. yuna being rather depressed and wanting to break free again trying many times but with failure keeping her room now guarded at all times. what had broke her free from this was orohimaru that had got the news of yuna and the power he could obtain with the seals on her skin and how easy it would be to lure her out with the lack of information on the outside world ordered sasuke to do his work to retrieve her sasuke instantly recognizing her but yuna having no idea who he was until they came into combat, she was pretty sure she was going over the steps of a'combo' moved both her and sasuke trained on together realising who he was. sasuke not looking for chats demanded he came with her, despite the fact that yuna also knew how to slip through some of his moves from a trust pact they had made as sibling, yuna accepted but being her usual self in return of something else for her in return... taking her to her birth place, and to venture life that she had missed out on despite the world being full of conflict, sasuke stuck in two minds but in the end accepting, planning to make her pass out at night but it had never came to that. (that would most likely piss her of and she would show them to orochimaru and they can only be seen if she allows it to be) orochimaru himself aslong as he was able to get her in accepted but irritated by the fact sasuke couldnt just kill her and take her back to the base, knowing sasuke's strenghth he knew that the girl was in safe hands and in no way escaping. Trivia * o often mistaken for being much younger than her actual age o Often found in gardens or where there is butterflies you will most likely find her o Is a water type but can’t swim o never tends to smile because of her dimples she hates o Doesn't use conjunctions o She doesn't like the sun usually avoiding it o Jumping in the way for defence without thinking (reckless) o Makes dolls as a hobby ( has an appearance much like one) * 73 D-Rank 107 C-Rank 145 B-Rank 42 A-Rank 0 S-Rank 367 missions in total * → Fav food :tomato based onigri → least fav food : → Fav color :blue → Fav animal:fox → Fav season :December (winter) → Rival (if any) : orochimaru → Crush (if any) : pre ship: tristen ~team mate * Rating from 1 - to - 5 → Maturity 3 → Temper 2 → Annoyance level 3 → Naivety 3 → Sensitivity 4 → Stubbornness 2 → Bravery 3 → Intelligence 5 → Outspokenness 4 → Politeness 3 → Creativity 4 → Half empty or full 3 → Work ethic 5 → Student 4 → Physical strength 4 → Stamina 4 Reference Category:DRAFT